


Возвращение

by Morihel



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II
Genre: F/F, PWP, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morihel/pseuds/Morihel
Summary: И лишь в её объятиях Альсанна не боится.
Relationships: Burnt Ivory King/Alsanna Silent Oracle
Kudos: 3





	Возвращение

**Author's Note:**

> Автор текста придерживается теории, согласно которой Сгоревший Король Слоновой Кости - женщина.

Альсанна мёрзнет даже в жарко натопленной комнате. Сворачивается клубочком в постели, закутывается в одеяла, но холод не отпускает. По стенам ползут тени, собираются в углах комнаты, глядят из них чёрными тусклыми глазами. Альсанна не смотрит туда, но знает – они есть. Слуги оставили свечи на столе, у камина дремлет верный Аава, большой, сильный и надёжный, за дверями стоят – она твёрдо знает, что стоят – два преданных рыцаря. Можно позвать Ааву, чтобы он спал рядом с постелью, басовито мурлыча, или кликнуть служанку, пусть зажжёт ещё свечей, обойдёт комнату, распугивая темноту. Альсанна знает, что это не поможет. Самый яркий огонь не развеет тени полностью, и людей они не боятся. Альсанна зажмуривается до красных точек под веками и глубже зарывается в перину, вслушиваясь в тишину. Потрескивает пламя в камине, шумно дышит во сне Аава, где-то за дверью живёт своей жизнью дворец… Альсанна ждёт иных звуков, она ни разу не слышала их, но знает, что в любой момент может услышать. В любую секунду тени обернутся чем-то бесконечно огромным, заговорят с ней… она не знает, что это был бы за звук, но съёживается от одной мысли о нём.  
Вместо этого легко скрипит дверь. Альсанна вздрагивает и боится открыть глаза, слушая приглушённые мирэйнским ковром шаги. Перина прогибается под чужим весом, знакомая тёплая ладонь касается виска, и только тогда Альсанна, наконец, решается поднять веки. Улыбается неуверенно:  
\- Вы вернулись!  
\- Как только смогла, – её королева тоже улыбается, широко и уверенно.  
У правительницы Элеум Лойс множество обязанностей, но в редкие свободные минуты она приходит в покои своего оракула, и страхи Альсанны исчезают, растворяются, тают, словно снежинки в огне.  
\- Как чудесно! - Альсанна поворачивается и целует её руку. Длинные, сильные пальцы, широкую, твёрдую ладонь, привычную к мечу и поводьям, запястье с бьющейся жилкой.  
\- Хочешь, расскажу о том, где побывала?  
Она часто рассказывает о чужих землях и странах, и Альсанна слушает, раскрыв рот.  
\- Хочу! – Альсанна льнёт к чужой руке ласковой кошкой. – Но потом, можно? Утром.  
\- Я только с дороги, - правительница смеётся. – Едва доспехи сняла, даже вымыться не успела.  
\- Ну и что! – Альсанна вновь целует её запястье, скользит губами вверх, под рукав рубашки. Ей действительно всё равно. Её королева пришла к ней, едва соскочив с седла, она так торопилась развеять страхи своего оракула. Что по сравнению с этим какой-то запах пота и дорожная пыль!  
\- Ох! Ты что же делаешь!  
\- Я скучала. И замёрзла! – эти слова всегда действуют безотказно.  
Альсанну в ответ на них просто вытаскивают из одеяльного кокона, легко, как котёнка, поворачивают на спину, аккуратно отбрасывают в сторону тяжёлую массу волос, чтобы не мешали, те с шуршанием льются с края постели. Альсанна льнёт в ответ всем телом, забирается обеими руками под одежду, целует сама, первая, глубоко и жарко. Тяжёлое горячее тело нависает над ней, окутывает долгожданным теплом. Одежда мешает почувствовать это до конца, и они в четыре руки стаскивают с королевы рубашку и колет, по постели раскатываются мелкие жемчужные пуговки.  
Без страха, тяжёлого, всеобъемлющего, вечного спутника её жизни, Альсанне кажется, что она вот-вот задохнётся или взлетит. Сердце бьётся сильно и быстро, так, что хрупкие рёбра вздрагивают от ударов. Её королева развязывает ленту на её ночной сорочке, кладёт руку между маленькими грудями, слушая кожей ладони этот быстрый лихорадочный ритм. На пару секунд прикрывает веки, сосредоточенная, погружённая в звучание чужого сердца, и это уже интимнейшее единение, но сейчас, для них обеих – пролог к чему-то большему.  
Когда нет страха, можно побыть смелой, даже чуть-чуть бесстыжей. Ничто не сковывает руки и горло ледяными оковами, можно тихо засмеяться, обхватить чужие бока слабыми коленями, шепнуть на ухо кое-что из тех слов, что в светлых высоких залах дворца никогда не произносят. Выгнуться со стоном, когда тёплые губы касаются шеи, а жёсткие пальцы бережно развязывают ленты на сорочке, одну за другой, до самого низа.  
Её королева улыбается, - Альсанна кожей чувствует эту улыбку, - и спускается ниже, целуя и покусывая кожу на груди и животе, медленно, но неуклонно, как снежная лавина. Альсанна мимолётно удивляется пришедшему в голову сравнению и шире раздвигает ноги, и хнычет, почти жалобно, когда чужие губы касаются тайного местечка между ними. Каждый раз – как в первый, как прыжок в пропасть, как полёт. Жар растекается по всему телу, пульсирует в лоне, отзываясь на умелые движения языка. У Альсанны нет секретов от своей правительницы, ни у её разума, ни у её тела, та знает каждую пядь её кожи, все полости и тайные уголки. Знает, где и как коснуться, чтобы Альсанна кричала от наслаждения и металась по постели, как сделать, чтобы она, распалённая, изнывающая от желания, умоляла о большем. Но это потом. Сейчас – лишь быстрое и горячее, без изысков и изощрённых ласк. Просто близость. Просто «Я здесь. Я буду оберегать тебя и никогда не покину», слишком очевидное обеим, чтобы произносить это вслух.  
На пике Альсанна кричит во весь голос, совсем не боясь разбудить темноту.  
Вместо неё крик будит Ааву, тот нехотя встаёт, неодобрительно фыркает и подходит поближе к постели – проверить, как там подопечная. Королева со смехом отталкивает любопытную усатую морду.  
\- Давай-давай, нечего тут! Все живы и здоровы. Охранничек!  
Она обнимает Альсанну и прижимает к себе, осторожно, но крепко. Тигр молча возвращается на своё место, укладывается, демонстративно отвернув морду к стене.  
Под щекой у Альсанны тёплая мягкость чужой груди. Она поднимает руку, нежно проводит по ней рукой, скользит ниже, к завязкам простых походных штанов. Руку перехватывают.  
\- Э, нет! Я три дня в седле провела, мне самой от себя жутко, – и, словно извиняясь, целует во влажный висок у границы чёрных, как ночь, волос. - Только после купальни.  
Альсанна могла бы поспорить, но сейчас ей слишком хорошо и спокойно. Хочется вечно лежать в чужих объятиях, словно в тёплом, оберегающем коконе.  
\- Тогда просто останьтесь, – просит она, уютно уткнувшись носом в чужую грудь, аккурат между упругими тёплыми холмами. Они мягко колышутся от дыхания, и это почему-то навевает сон.  
\- Останусь, – королева гладит её по волосам, и набрасывает на них обеих отлетевшее одеяло.  
До самого утра Альсанне ничуть не страшно.

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось на ЗФБ-2019, для команды WTF Dark Souls 2019


End file.
